The invention relates to a clip device for articles to be clipped such as sheet stacks, notice boards, maps, calendars or the like having two clip legs connected together via a spine, one of which consists of two sections which are connected together at a distance from the spine by a joint extending parallel to the spine and of which the section connected to the part of the joint facing away from the spine is designed as an operating handle and is provided with a clip strut which in the clipping position assumes, with respect to the other clip leg, an engagement position which is defined by at least one stop and in which said clip strut is pressed resiliently against the article to be clipped or against the other clip leg which forms one piece with the spine.
DE 40 36 882 Cl discloses a clip device of the type under consideration made of plastic in which the clip leg without joint, the spine and the section, connected to the spine, of the clip leg having the joint are designed as a one-piece spring clip, the spine having essentially the shape of a half cylinder. In the known device problems can occur if, for example, thick and thin sheet-article stacks are to be deposited in succession. In such a case hysteresis phenomena impair the clipping capacity of the clip device in such a manner that after the previous clipping of a thick stack of sheet articles, the reliable clipping of a thin stack of sheet articles or of a single sheet is no longer ensured.